Invention Field
The present invention relates to vehicle locks, and in particular to a trailer locking system configured to be utilized with a variety of wheeled vehicles. The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches a system configured to be utilized in conjunction with a boat, vehicle, or utility trailer, the system contemplating a locking member configured to be easily installed to most such trailers.
In operation, the locking member of the present invention is pivoted relative the trailer frame, until a gripping member physically engages with a tire on the trailer, to the point of preventing rotation of the tire, thereby preventing theft of the trailer. Further, the tire engaged by the gripping member is immobilized so as to prevent removal of same, while the locking member itself is secured to the trailer in such a manner as to prevent undesired removal.
The present invention provides an effective, easily implemented, and relatively inexpensive system for immobilizing a variety of towed trailers in a manner which requires little maintenance.